El Actor y la Pianista
by Jez0209
Summary: Él está en busca de su hermosa “sonrisa”. Ella deposita todas sus esperanzas en él, él deposita sus esperanzas en ella. El Actor y la Pianista: sus pensamientos, su separación, su historia… Originalmente escrito por MarinaMartin.
1. El Actor y la Pianista

Resumen: Él busca, todavía busca. Él mira las estrellas todas las noches, preguntándose si ella aparecerá: La chica de los dedos mágicos y los ojos de profundo iris. Ella espera a que él la rescate. Él está en busca de su hermosa "sonrisa". Ella deposita todas sus esperanzas en el, él deposita sus esperanzas en ella. El ciclo continua mientras ellos dependen el uno del otro, incluso cuando se han separado. El Actor y la Pianista: sus pensamientos, su separación, su historia…

"**El Actor y la Pianista"**

_Solo, abandonado_

_Míranos desaparecer lentamente con el tiempo_

_Desconocido, todavía desconocido_

_Olvidado, perdido, y dejado atrás…_

el actor ----

Sus ojos sin iris miraron a través de un viejo telescopio. El estudiaba las estrellas, aquellas estrellas falsas que tentaban hasta a él más sabio de los hombres a creer en ellas. El hombre de cabello oscuro apartó su vista de aquellas hermosas mentiras y se sentó en el frío suelo Ruso. Desde que ella se fue, el dejo de preocuparse por su aspecto. Su cabello le había crecido hasta los hombros, descuidado y enmarañado. Una puntiaguda barba surgía de su mentón. Desde aquella noche, el había estado buscando decididamente la única cosa que podía traerle de vuelta su preciosa sonrisa: el núcleo del meteoro. Tan cerca, ¡él estaba tan cerca! En algún lugar de ese país el lo encontraría, él tenía que encontrarlo.

Frustración y ansiedad carcomían su alma, o lo que quedaba de ella. El hombre llamado "Li" verdaderamente había dejado de existir. Su acto, su careta, estaban destruidos; el ya no tenía necesidad de ello. Ella lo aceptaba por quien era, con todo y sus decisiones torpes e irracionales. Ella aceptaba al hombre llamado "Hei". Su nombre hacía eco en su mente "Yin". Yin y Hei, blanco y negro…

_Espera por mí, ¿Esperarás por __mí?_

_Te necesito a mi lado_

_Hazme un espacio_

_Con los brazos abiertos…_

la pianista ----

Sus ojos carentes de emoción miraron inexpresivos el paisaje estrellado frente a ella. Quietud, silencio, paz; nada era jamás perturbado en ese lugar de silencio. Ella era como una princesa, una princesa de las estrellas falsas. La chica levanto su brazo, sus ojos ciegos parpadeando hacia la luz blanquecina que emanaba de los cuerpos celestes. Cabello blanco reposando en perfectos rizos sobre su hombro y pecho. ¿Vendrá él? ¿Vendrá a rescatarla? El Shinigami Negro, ella confiaba en que él se la llevara de este lugar de tristeza. Ese hombre llamado Hei que hacía latir su corazón de piedra, que la ayudaba a sonreír.

Lagrimas rodaron por su rostro pero ella no sentía tristeza. Oh, aquellas dulces emociones, ¿Por qué estaban tan fuera de su alcance? Justo frente a ella, ella podía sentirlas rogando por adentrarse. Había una manera en la que ella podía expresar sus sentimientos: la música. La sensación de esas teclas marfil en su piel de porcelana, la energía que palpitaba a través de su cuerpo mientras sus delicados dedos danzaban, el poema que la envolvía mientras tocaba, pero mas que nada, el saber que él estaba escuchando su obra de arte acariciando el viento…

Ante los recuerdos, ella estiró sus labios emulando una sonrisa. Él siempre sonreía cuando ella hacía eso, ¿Estaría sonriendo ahora? ¿Era él capaz de verla? La luz blanca brilló a través de sus ojos ciegos. Ella podía percibir débilmente esa expiadora luz de luna. Yin, ese era su nombre simplemente. Ella mantenía los recuerdos de Kirsi. Ella quería ser como Kirsi, con los sentimientos y las emociones.


	2. Muerto por dentro

"**Muerto por dentro"**

_Para encontrar __a este amor mío,_

_Caminaría a través de fuego y viento,_

_¡Por siempre y para siempre…!_

el actor ----

El se despertó repentinamente de su sueño con un sobresalto. Respiración pesada y palmas sudorosas, los ojos bien abiertos. El mismo se tranquilizó lentamente y dejo escapar un suspiro. La verdad sea dicha, el nunca había soñado hasta hacía poco. En ese momento, ella era la única cosa que le ocupaba el pensamiento: Yin. Él suspiró. Por lo que había oído, cada vez que los humanos tenían una pesadilla, ellos se despertarían para encontrar a su lado a la persona por la que se preocupaban, para descubrir que todo había sido un sueño… pero ella no estaba allí. Que tonto de su parte el pensar que de alguna manera ella regresaría. Seguro, el había encontrado el fragmento de meteorito, pero no le era de mucha ayuda en ese momento.

Ojos vacíos mirando hacia la nada, el sol de la mañana levantándose sobre el nevado paisaje Ruso. Él miró momentáneamente a la figura durmiendo en el piso. Una chica, quizás en sus 15, cabello rojo y ojos verdes. En apariencia ella le recordaba a Havok, pero mucho más diferente con esa mirada pacifica en su rostro. En su rostro cansado estaba grabado el ceño fruncido. Demasiadas cosas rondaban en su cabeza ante cualquier intento de dormir. Él necesitaba seguir vigilando de todos modos.

"_Adios, Hei"_

Esas palabras resonaban en su cabeza…

la pianista----

Ella se acostó entre las resplandecientes estrellas, bañada por la plateada luz de luna. Sus ojos lila carentes de vida medio cerrados, lentamente se levantó de su cama de planetas. Estiró sus manos, sus pequeños dedos danzaban en el aire. Tocaba una canción que solo ella podía oír… una canción de esperanza que solo existía en su mente.

El iba a venir, ella lo sabía. Yin sabía que de seguro el vendría a rescatarla. Esa noche, llena de sangre y cadáveres… ella lo recordaba todo. El había hecho todo lo posible, llamó su nombre, ella había llorado una vez más. Esas húmedas lágrimas trajeron consigo un sentimiento que ella nunca había sentido… ¿Tristeza? ¿Qué era aquello? ¿Lo estaba sintiendo ahora?

Si su mente pudiera sentir confusión, soledad, y tristeza al mismo tiempo, ella lo estaba sintiendo ahora.

Estas estrellas falsas no albergan esperanza.

_No puedo escapar de este amor,_

_¡Quiero que sea como solía ser! _

_Tú me recuerdas a la época,_

_En que me sentía vivo…_

**Creo que en capitulo anterior no apareció nada de mi interesante explicación del porque había escogido este fic para traducirlo, pero bueno, aquí va:**

**1) Porque es un fic sobre Yin y Hei, me encantan, los amo, y creo que se ven muy lindos juntos.**

**2) Porque no había nada dedicado a ellos en español.**

**3) Y porque este fic ya habla de su relación en Ryūsei no Gemini, osease, de la segunda temporada de Darker than Black.**

**Espero que les guste, creo haber hecho un trabajo decente con la traducción, igual y lo iré revisando y lo corregiré, pero díganme que piensan.**

**Esto esta dedicado a su autora original MarinaMartin.**


End file.
